mushi_utafandomcom-20200214-history
Mushi-Uta Bug: Volume 01
The Silver Spear of Dream's Continuation is the first volume of the Mushi-Uta Bug light novel. Author's Comment : "Just a bit earlier, I went to Odaiba with my friends to have fun. We drank and ate and played games and rode the Ferris wheel... That had been a familiar scenery to us just two, three years ago, when we were still students. As the three of us watched movies till late in the night, what came out of the three of us males were talks of going to the onsen. And so, we took a taxi to the nearby onsen. When we reached, it was already passed opening hours. By the time we turned back in a daze, the taxi had already left leaving us alone in the parking lots. With only the three of us left for each other, we had no choice but to walk back to the movie theater. As we walked, the sky started to brighten up... : For some reason, that reminded me of the times when I was a youth. But, I'm still considered young now, right? : After two hours. By the time we reached the theatre, I had collapsed on the bench in a state of apparent death. Just from walking a bit, my oxygen-starved brain had blanked out... : Somehow, that made me thought of reality. : ...I have certainly aged. : Good day, this is Iwai Kyouhei. : As an author, I don’t think that I can say that my life is only filled with tears. That being the case, this volume requires some additional explanation. : This series, '''Mushi Uta Bug', was originally a series of short stories serialised in the magazine, ‘The Sneaker’, collected into a volume. Except for Episode 04, which was of a slightly different format than that of the magazine.'' : As for the setting, this volume recounts the events that occurred two years prior to that of the main series, ‘Mushi Uta’. The characters from the main series will also appear here and there sporadically. However, their personalities and appearance in these past events could possibly different from how they are in the main series. : This bug series will eventually converge with the main storyline, returning us to the start of the main series, but, there is definitely no intention of making this, "To understand the story, buy both!". I hope to unravel the mysteries of the story in both the main series and the bug series concurrently as much as possible, so that people can enjoy the series no matter which it is. : But, I do have a nano-sized bit of expectations, after all, if you read both series, would make me happy (lol). It would be best if you are able to enjoy watching how the past and the present, and also the future it leads to connect and runs in parallel. : Since the serialisation began, I had received lots of support and constructive feedback. I want to thank Onai-san for overseeing the work, and also Yamaguchi-san for looking over the manuscript with such a fierce eye for detail. It certainly felt like being hit by a pincer attack... truly the strongest steel come from the strongest fire (to rephrase), it was under the help of to the two of you that I was able to improve as a writer. Thank you very much. : And to Ruroo-sensei who delivered to us this beautiful art, I am under your care as always. No matter how many times I have to say it, I must say it again... I am truly sorry to have to send you the original manuscript late all the time... : And to the esteemed readers of this volume, I pay my respects to you. Whenever I feel downcast, after I read a fan letter, I would regain my initial resolution and feel motivated again. I will continue to try my best. : Let us meet again in a different manner in the next volume."baka-tsuki.org Chapter List *Illustrations *01. The Silver Spear of Dream's Continuation *02. The Night's Song that Weaves the Dream *03. The Rest Day Crushing Dream *04. The Hunter Who Entrusted her Dream *Afterword Gallery Bug Inside Cover.jpg Bug Character Info.jpg Bug Content.jpg MUB Scan 01.jpg MUB Scan 02.jpg MUB Scan 03.jpg MUB Scan 04.jpg MUB Scan 05.jpg MUB Scan 06.jpg References }} Category:Novel Volumes Category:Mushi-Uta Bug